


[Podfic] the heart in my chest on wings

by akikotree, canarypods (canarywrites), CompassRose, Gondolinpod (Gondolin), minnapods (minnabird), Ravin_Pods (Ravin), semperfiona, TheLordOfLaMancha



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/F, Future Fic, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Polyamorous Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24415660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikotree/pseuds/akikotree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/canarywrites/pseuds/canarypods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassRose/pseuds/CompassRose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/pseuds/Gondolinpod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnabird/pseuds/minnapods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha
Summary: Podfic ofthe heart in my chest on wingsby girlmaraudersAuthor's summary:"Dove was her closest and best friend. She had put her on the throne, and helped her hold it. Their love was different than the love she had for Nawat, her children's father and the great love of her heart, or for Taybur, her friend and brother. Dove was her own private fire in a chamber of Aly's closely guarded heart. They loved each other, and trusted each other, and that was enough."
Relationships: Alianne Cooper/Dovasary Balitang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	[Podfic] the heart in my chest on wings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the heart in my chest on wings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16920345) by [clachnaben](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clachnaben/pseuds/clachnaben). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/9pc9xrtryeisha1/the%20heart%20in%20my%20chest%20on%20wings%20FIN.mp3?dl=0) | 00:17:47 | 17.06 MB

### Meet the cast

Narrator - minnabird  
Aly - CompassRose  
Dove - Akikotree  
Taybur - TheLordOfLaMancha  
Victorcine - semperfiona  
Taybur’s lieutenant - kess  
Junim - canarypods  
Winna - Gondolin  
Ulasu - Ravin

fic chosen by minnabird  
Podfic edited by Ravin

**Author's Note:**

> This was recorded for Voice Teams 2020 for the post-canon challenge by many people of many teams. Thank you all for being awesome. I think I speak for all of us when I say that this event has been so amazing, and we are all so sad that it is ending (for this year). And thank you girlmarauders for leaving blanket permission to podfic.


End file.
